1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a tool for stripping the outer layer off a fiber optic cable and cutting the protective fibers such as aramid yarn or Kevlar fibers within the fiber optic cable, the tool having retractable sub-assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
One type of fiber optic cable includes one or more fiber optic strands surrounded by a UV cured buffer coating. The buffer coating is surrounded by a buffer tube which is surrounded by protective fibers such as aramid yarn or Kevlar fibers. The fiber optic cable also includes an outer jacket which may be polyurethane. In order to access the fiber optic strands, each layer must be carefully removed in order to prevent damage to any of the layers below. Each layer typically requires the use of a specialized tool. A technician accessing the fiber optic core or the fiber optic strands in the center of the cable carries at least several of these specialized tools, removing one layer, placing the used tool in his bag or belt, retrieving another tool for removing the next layer, and repeating this for each layer which may be removed. There is a need for a tool which saves the technician time in performing these tasks.